For Your Entertainment
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: JEDGE Song fic to Adam Lambert's song For Your Entertainment. Contemplating writing more...but for now its a one shot.It's Jedge, its kinky, and its yum. Reviews appreciated!


~Song-fic. Written for my girl Alexx, whose a huge JEDGE fan.I chose this song because the first time I heard it, Jeff Hardy instantly popped into my head, along with all the mean nasty sexy things that could be done to him.

Story takes place when the Hardy's and Edge were teens. Complete and total fiction, I own none of the characters, and I respect their actual sexual orientation and beliefs. Please review!!

* * *

**_For Your Entertainment (by Adam Lambert)  
_**

Jeff Hardy was 16 years old. He had long blond hair, big green eyes, and a smile that turned every head in school. Everyone wanted a piece of him, and everyone knew they could never have him. He was marked long ago, by his brother. No one dared touch the little Angel, out of fear that big brother Matt would hunt them down and rip them to shreds. Non one, that is, except for Adam Copeland. Adam was Matt Hardy's best friend, and drop dead gorgeous. Jeff often thought of him as being the definition of sex, he had the long blond hair to his shoulders, eyes that melted those who looked into them, and a smile that made knees weak. Adam knew Jeff wanted him, and he wanted Jeff. The two had made out in classrooms before, out of Matt's sight, but had never done anything more, afraid they would get in trouble. One day Adam was over at the Hardy residence playing video games with Matt. Jeff was upstairs in his room painting, and dancing around. Matt got a call from his girlfriend, who sounded desperate for Matt to come over. Matt paused the game, and looked at Adam.

"Amy needs me to come over, she sounds upset. You can go hang with Jeff until I get back."

Matt grabbed his jacket and keys, and headed out to Amy's house, which was only a block away. Amy wasn't really upset, in fact, she seduced Matt into leaving for awhile so they could have sex, and while he had plans to be with Adam all night, he could never say no to Amy. Adam went to the kitchen and grabbed a Coke, popping it open and sipping it. He could hear Jeff jumping around upstairs, and decided to take this as his one chance. He made his way up the stairs, noticing the door to Jeff's room was cracked open. He stood for a few moments, watching Jeff dancing, mesmerized. He slowly pushed the door open and walked up behind Jeff, just as the song changed. He wrapped his arms around Jeff, causing the younger boy to jump, and let out a small scream. Adam put his hand over Jeff's mouth as the lyrics began to play..

**_So hot Out the box Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up I need to be entertained Push the limit Are you with it?_**

Adam leaned into Jeff and whispered in the boy's ear the next lines,

**_Baby, don t be afraid Imma hurt ya real good, baby_**

Jeff closed his eyes and groaned into Adam's hand that was still over his pierced mouth. Adam reached down and stroked Jeff's ass through the denim of the jeans he was wearing, before pulling the boy over to the bed and laying him down. As the song continued to play, Adam began undressing Jeff, then slipped his own shirt off his body.

**_Let s go Its my show _**

**_Baby, do what I say Don t trip off the glitz _**

**_That I m gonna display _**

**_I told ya..._**

Adam slid on top of Jeff, kissing the boy quickly, before looking him in the eyes

**_Imma hold ya down until you re amazed _**

**_Give it to ya til your screaming my name_**

With that Adam bit down on Jeff's collar bone, causing the Enigma to thrust his hips upward and scream out in both pain and pleasure.

"**_You want it rough, baby?_**" Adam purred into Jeff's neck lapping at the wound he had given

"You know I do, Addy. Hurt me"

**_"Do you know what you got yourself into?"_** Adam asked along with the lyrics

Jeff shook his head, eyes wide

**_"Can you handle what I'm about to do?"_**

Jeff nodded, biting his lip ring

Adam got up and took his belt off, and just the sight of it made Jeff shiver with excitement.

**_"It's about to get rough..."_** Adam slapped the belt down across Jeff's chest, causing his body to have small spasms.

He grabbed Jeff's ankle and flipped the boy over onto his stomach, then straddled his legs so he had prefect access to the younger blondes back and ass.

**_"I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet"_** *slap*

**"You thought an angel swept ya off ya feet**" *slap*

**_"Well I m about to turn up the heat"_** *slap*

Jeff was whimpering and writhing beneath Adam by now, his back a bright pink. Adam landed the belt down on Jeff's back a few more times, and by now Jeff was a shivering mess. Adam lowered himself so that he was parallel with Jeff, and started kissing the red marks he had left as Jeff continued to moan and whimper helplessly.

_**"It s alright You ll be fine Baby, I m in control Take the pain Take the pleasure I m the master of both"**_

Adam whispered the words into Jeff's ear, calming him.

He licked his fingers before quickly slipping them into Jeff's tight virgin hole. Jeff cried out from the pain of being deflowerd.

"Shhh...." Adam whispered, running his hand through Jeff's hair before pulling it, pushing his fingers in farther.

Adam continued to repeat the lyrics over and over in Jeffs ear, licking, biting, sucking, fingering him until they were both hard and ready. Adam slipped his fingers out of Jeff and pulled Jeff by the hair until he was on his knees staring up at Adam. Adam put his fingers to Jeff's mouth, and he started to lick and suck on them while undoing Adam's jeans. Adam pulled his hand away from Jeff, slipped his jeans off, then his boxers, freeing his long, rock hard cock. Jeff stared at it for a monent, before grabbing Adam's hips and pulling the Canadian closer,  
taking him into his mouth. Adam fisted his hand into Jeff's hair, pulling on it, while moaning. Jeff was too good at this, even though it was his first blow job he'd ever given. Adam couldn't take anymore, he pushed Jeff down on the bed and placed the head of his cock at Jeff's opening. One hand held his member steady while the other hand was placed behind Jeff's head, holding him. Jeff wrapped his legs around Adam and stared up at the older male. Adam looked down at Jeff.

_**"Close your eyes,not your mind..."**_

Jeff closed his eyes, and focused on Adam,. He relaxed his body and breathed in, as Adam slowly pushes his way inside.

**_"Imma work ya til your totally blown_**" Adam said, and with that he pushed himself all the way into Jeff. They both let out a loud cry,Jeff clinging to Adam as if they were falling off of a cliff.

"Adam....oh my God, Adam it hurts..."

Adam had no desire to be gentle with his young lover, thats not what either of them wanted. Jeff's pain would end soon, and they didn't have much time to slow down. Adam pounded in and out of Jeff, who was the biggest mess Adam had ever seen. The boy was shivering, clawing, screaming, panting, eyes rolling back in his head. Adam smirked.

"Jeff...stroke yourself. Make yourself cum for me Jeffy..."

Jeff moaned before grabbing his dick and wrapping his hand around it, stroking it with the rhythm of the thrusting. Adam lifted one of Jeff's legs up, causing his long shaft to penetrate deeper, hitting Jeff's prostate hard. Jeff lost it then, squirting all over his hand, and both of their stomachs. Adam came immediately after that, collapsing on Jeff and pulling him close.

"Addy that was absolutely amazing." Jeff breathed, as he nuzzled into Adam's chest

**_"I"m here for your entertainment baby"_**. Adam gently ran his fingers through Jeff's hair stroking him to sleep. Adam kissed his baby on the forehead before slipping out of the bed, dressing and going back downstairs. Adam turned into the living room, where he saw Matt Hardy sitting on the couch, staring at the door way.

"Have fun Adam?" Matt glared.

Adam gulped and ran his hand over his hair.

**The End. Maybe..;)**


End file.
